Chris Colfer
Christopher Paul Colfer, plus communément connu sous le nom de Chris Colfer, est un acteur, scénariste et chanteur américain né le 27 mai 1990 à Clovis en Californie. Il est connu pour interpréter le personnage de''' Kurt Hummel' dans la série américaine ''Glee, rôle pour lequel il a reçu le Golden Globe du "Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une série, une mini-série ou un téléfilm" en 2011. Carrière Étant plus jeune, Chris Colfer a joué dans une version de La Mélodie du Bonheur (The Sound of Music) dans le rôle de "Kurt". A 18 ans, il joue le rôle de Russel Fish le court-métrage Russel Fish : The Sausage and Eggs Incident. Le premier rôle de Chris Colfer à la télévision date de 2009, quand il est choisi pour jouer dans Glee le personnage de Kurt Hummel, un jeune chanteur gay qui fait partie de la chorale de son lycée. Le rôle de Kurt a été créé par Ryan Murphy spécialement pour Chris, qui avait à l'origine passé les auditions pour le rôle de Artie Abrams. En 2011, il est 62ème sur la liste des personnes les plus influentes du monde selon le Times. Cette liste est établie selon des votes de lecteurs. En avril 2011, il vend à Disney Channel un pilote de série qu'il a écrit lui-même et intitulé The Little Leftover Witch. Adapté du livre pour enfants du même nom de Florence Laughlin, il raconte l'histoire d'une famille qui accueille une sorcière qui s'est écrasée en balai volant et qui doit attendre le prochain Halloween pour retrouver les siens. C'est son agent qui a acheté les droits du livre et c'est à la demande de Disney qu'il s'est attelé au scénario. Il s'est tellement donné à fond dans ce projet qu'il a écrit 102 pages en deux jours. thumb|left|The Land Of Stories (couverture US)Il a également écrit deux livres pour enfants qui seront édités par Little Brown Books for Young Readers (maison appartenant au groupe Hachette). Le premier, intitulé The Land of Stories, présente les aventures des jumeaux, Alex et Connor, dans un univers qui mixe monde moderne et conte de fées. Il est sorti le 17 juillet 2012 aux États-Unis. Le 4 septembre 2012, il annonce sur Twitter que son premier livre sera traduit en plusieurs langues. En France le livre sortirait le 10 octobre 2013 et aurait pour nom Le Pays des Contes.(source) . Le Tome 2 de The Land Of Stories est sorti le 6 aout 2013 et s'appelle'' "The Enchantress Return" (source). Chris a joué dans la comédie ''Struck by Lightning dont il est également le scénariste. Cela raconte l'histoire d'un garçon (Chris) tué par la foudre et se déroulera sous forme de flash-back. On verra alors les exploits de ce garçon pour faire du chantage aux Terminales de son lycée afin qu'ils participent à son journal littéraire. Ce film a été réalisé par Brian Dannelly et l'actrice Allison Janney joue le rôle de la mère du personnage de Chris. Parmi les membres du casting, on devrait retrouver également Christina Hendricks (Mad Men), Sarah Hyland (Modern Family), Adam Kolkin (qui joue la version plus jeune de Kurt dans Le Croque-Messie) et Lauren Lopez (membre comme Darren Criss de la compagnie StarKid). Le 20 Novembre, une version littéraire du film, intitulé Struck by Lightning : The Carson Phillips Journal, est sortie aux États-Unis. Le roman est également paru en France le 16 mai 2013 sous le titre "Struck - comment foudroyer sa réputation en un éclair" aux Editions Michel Lafon. Il est venu dédicacer le 15 juin 2013 à Paris.(source). En France, le film est sorti le 19 Juin 2013. (source1) (source 2). Une avant-première exceptionnelle a eu lieu le 12 juin 2013 à Paris en présence de Chris. Son film a fait l'ouverture du festival du film des Champs-Elysées. (Source 3) Le 3 mars 2012, Chris a fait partie du casting de la pièce de théâtre Proposition 8 ''écrit par Dustin Lance Black et mise en scène par Rob Reiner, sur les débats autour de la Proposition 8. Cet amendement à la constitution de l'État de Californie qui entendait définir le mariage comme n’étant possible qu’entre un homme et une femme. Il n'y a eu qu'une seule représentation. Parmi les acteurs, on peut citer : George Clooney, Jamie Lee Curtis, Jane Lynch, Matt Bomer, Matthew Morrison, Martin Sheen, Kevin Bacon, John C. Reilly (Chicago) ou encore Jesse Tyler Ferguson (Modern Family). (Source). Dans une interview, il a confié qu'il était en train d'écrire le second tome de The Land Of Stories et qu'il devrait sortir cette année. Il a été contacté et a rencontré des personnes qui étaient intéressées par la production de The Land of Stories en film mais rien n'a été décidé pour le moment (source). Il a aussi dit qu'il avait écrit un second scénario pour un film qu'il devrait commencer à tourner cet été. (Vidéo). Vie personnelle Il est ouvertement gay, et même s'il n'a jamais eu de problème avec ses parents à ce propos, il dit avoir été malmené à plusieurs reprises au lycée. Dans une interview, il avoue que ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être gay, mais à cause de sa voix aiguë qu'il se faisait frapper. Il a d'ailleurs dédié son discours de remerciement des Golden Globes 2011 à ceux qui endurent ce qu'il a lui-même enduré. Il aurait confirmé que Will Sherrod est son petit ami. Depuis le début de l'année 2013, nous le voyons un peu partout avec Chris : sortie, évènements, etc. Il était présent à Paris pour l'avant-première de "Struck" et ils ont été vu main dans la main dans la capitale. (Source) Chris a une petite sœur, Hannah, qui souffre d'une forme d'épilepsie sévère. Nominations et récompenses *2009 **Satellite Awards - Meilleur acteur de second rôle dans une série, pour ''Glee - Nomination. **'Screen Actors Guild Awards - Meilleur distribution dans une comédie, pour ''Glee - Gagnant''' *2010 **Teen Choice Awards - Meilleur voleur de scène masculin, pour Glee - Nomination **Emmy Awards - Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une comédie, pour Glee - Nomination *2011 **'Golden Globes - Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une série, une mini-série ou un téléfilm, pour ''Glee - Gagnant'. **7ème au classement des personnalités les plus influentes du monde selon le ''Times. **Teen Choice Awards - Meilleur voleur de scène masculin, pour Glee - Nomination **Teen Choice Awards - Icône fashion du tapis rouge - Nomination *2012 **'Teen Choice Awards - acteur comique de l'année pour Glee - Gagnant' **Teen Choice Awards '- ' Icône fashion masculine - Nomination **'Playing Out Awards : Personne la plus influante de 2012 - Gagnant ' **'People Choice Awards - acteur TV comique de l'année - Gagnant ' **Teen Choice Awards - acteur TV comique de l'année - Nomination Anecdotes Généralités *Il est Contre-ténor (sopraniste) lyrique. *Sa voix couvre 3 octaves et une note. *Il est l'acteur de la série à propos duquel on connaît le plus de choses car sa popularité l'amène à faire de très nombreuses interviews, au cours desquelles on lui demande souvent de raconter des anecdotes sur lui. *Il mesure actuellement 1m79. *Il est atteint d'un léger strabisme de l'œil gauche. Glee *C'est à lui qu'appartient la main qui fait le "L" de Glee sur le poster officiel. *Il a d'abord auditionné pour le rôle de Artie Abrams. Robert Ulrich, a reconnu en lui quelque chose de spécial et l'a fait revenir. Il lui a fait repasser une audition devant Ryan Murphy, où il auditionnait cette fois ci pour le rôle de Rajesh, un étudiant indien, qui était dans le script original. *Le rôle de Kurt Hummel a été créé pour lui par Ryan Murphy. "Kurt" parce qu'il avait joué ce rôle dans La mélodie du bonheur et "Hummel" comme les figurines, parce qu'il ressemble à une poupée en porcelaine. *Il a grandi de plus de 10 cm depuis le début du tournage de Glee (de 1m67 à 1m78). *Complètement Gaga est son épisode préféré de Glee. *Il est de loin le plus jeune des acteurs qui jouent les membres de New Directions. Il venait de quitter le lycée quand il a été engagé dans Glee, alors que ses co-stars avaient en moyenne 24-25 ans. *Il trouve que son doublage français est beaucoup trop aigu. *Il a eu l'appel lui annonçant qu'il avait été choisi pour le rôle de Kurt alors que sa mère était en train de le ramener chez lui après l'audition. *Pour son audition, il a chanté Mr. Cellophane, issue de la comédie musicale Chicago. Son personnage de Kurt chante également cette chanson lors des auditions pour entrer dans le Glee club. *Il avoue avoir été contaminé par certaines mimiques de Kurt, comme croiser les jambes quand il s'assoit et mettre la main sur la hanche. *Il s'est blessé à deux reprises sur le plateau de Glee, en dansant avec des talons sur Bad Romance et en sautant sur les trampolines de Jump. *Les membres du casting de Glee sont d'accord pour dire qu'il est le plus drôle d'entre eux. *Dans dix ans, il voit Kurt en train d'assister Anna Wintour et Grace Coddington à la tête de Vogue, mais seulement si Kurtin Magazine n'existe pas déjà. *Il décrit les scènes où il doit pleurer comme une performance 20% émotionnelle et 80% physique. Il s'inspire de son expérience personnelle, et trouve cet exercice très épuisant. *Quand on lui demande quels personnages de la série il aimerait voir se développer plus, il répond Lauren Zizes et Mercedes Jones. *Il dit devoir son teint de porcelaine au talent des maquilleurs. *Dans le making of de "Sur un air original", il dit ne pas avoir lui-même de chanson originale et commence à en imaginer une : :: Ooooh Blaine You're driving me insane I miss New Directions Now I'm with these Warblers infections I miss Mercedes And my Single Ladies *Sur le tournage de "Trouver sa voix", le réalisateur l'a arrêté au milieu d'une scène pour lui dire que la manière dont il embrassait Brittany était trop convaincante. *Il a déclaré s'être senti exactement comme Kurt en quittant McKinley pour la Dalton Academy. Il dit maintenant que les Warblers vont lui manquer terriblement, mais qu'il est vraiment heureux de retrouver le reste du casting. *Alors que Kevin McHale était interrogé sur la difficulté de jouer dans un fauteuil, il est intervenu pour déclarer que jouer dans des slims skinny était encore plus compliqué. *Il trouve que se prendre un slushie ressemble à "se prendre une p****n de claque par un iceberg". *Dans une interview pour TV-Line, il a déclaré que la tournée se passait bien mais qu'étant dans une ville différente chaque soir, il a du un soir demander au concierge dans quelle ville il se trouvait, tellement le rythme de la tournée est effréné. Il ajoute qu'il a beau être épuisé, il n'y a rien de comparable au fait de chanter sur scène devant des personnes qui crient son nom. *Il trouve étrange le fait d'être nominé comme meilleur acteur dans un second rôle pour une comédie alors qu'il ne considère pas son personnage comme drôle. Il ajoute que toutes les personnes avec qui il est nominé ont des personnages farceurs alors que lui pleure à chaque épisode de Glee. *Il n'est pas las de danser Single Ladies, par contre il n'en peut plus de chanter Don't Stop Believin'. *Il a appris son éviction possible de la série après la saison 3 sur Twitter. *Lors d'un sondage, lancé par le site AfterElton.com, pour savoir quels étaient les 50 personnages TV préférés des gens, son personnage de Kurt Hummel est arrivé deuxième. *Il a avoué que la chose la plus difficile de l'épisode "Trouver sa voix" fut de regarder Lea Michele chanter faux tout en gardant un visage impassible. *C'est lui qui a insisté pendant longtemps auprès des producteurs pour réaliser un épisode spécial "Rocky Horror Picture Show" (Le Rocky Horror Glee). Amusant, car c'est le personnage de Riff-Raff qui est aussi à l'origine du film, tout comme Kurt. *Il dit ne pas vouloir mettre fin à la relation Klaine, et rêve de voir les deux finirent leurs jours ensemble. Il se bat pour qu'elle reste à jour dans la saison 4. *Il pense qu'un mariage gay entre Kurt et Blaine serait trop tôt, mais peut être envisageable... *Lors d'une interview pour The Insider, il a donné son point de vue sur la séparation du Klaine. Vous pouvez lire l'interview ici. *Son personnage est classé 7eme au Top 50 des personnages gay de tous les temps, ainsi que 2ème au top 50 des personnages TV préférés par le site'' AfterElton.com''. *Amber Riley le surnomme C-squared. *Un garde des studios Paramount l'a surnommé "Sneaky Ninja" (Ninja Sournois). (source) *Il pense que la personne qui le double pour la version française est une femme.(Source : l'émission de Cauet sur NRJ - 13/06/13) *Jane Lynch est sa marraine la fée dans la série. À propos de lui-même *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/chriscolfer/ *Son compte Instagram :http://web.stagram.com/n/hrhchriscolfer/ *Il a dépassé les 2 millions d'abonnés sur Twitter. *Lors de son passage en France pour la promotion de Glee, il a avoué au JDD qu'il déteste sa voix depuis tout petit car il la trouve trop aigüe. Il se fait d'ailleurs souvent appeler "Madame" au téléphone. Quand il s'énerve, sa voix monte encore plus haut et il lui est déjà arrivé que des gamins se moquent de lui parce qu'ils avaient une voix plus grave. Il raconte avoir pleuré quand le médecin lui a dit qu'il ne changerait pas. *Il a assumé sa sexualité au lycée, mais en découvre un peu plus tous les jours sur lui. Il conseille à tous ceux qui ont peur de faire leur coming out d'en parler au moins à une personne pour ne pas se sentir seul. *Son œil gauche est atteint d'un léger strabisme. *Il a des problèmes de somnambulisme et est allé jusqu'à acheter des choses en ligne en dormant (notamment un poster géant de Lady Gaga et l'intégrale des shows de Carol Burnett). Pendant le Glee Live 2010, il s'est réveillé en train de répéter un morceau de danse dans sa chambre d'hôtel. *Il dit être la version masculine de Rachel Berry. *Si Kurt est accro à la mode, Chris avoue qu'il n'aurait jamais osé sortir avec les vêtements de son personnage et qu'il est plutôt du style "jean tee-shirt". *Quand on lui demande (par rapport à son classement dans le Times) qui est la personne la plus influente dans sa vie, il répond "un mix entre ma grand-mère et mon professeur de rhétorique au lycée. Et mes parents. Et mes animaux. Le fait que mes animaux m'aient influencés est un peu bizarre, non ?" *''As If We Never Said Goodbye'' est sa chanson préférée de la saison 2 de Glee. *Il a déclaré qu'il resterait célibataire pour toujours. Il a dit ça après qu'un présentateur lui ai démontré photo à l'appui sa ressemblance avec Pinocchio. *Contrairement à son personnage, Chris pleure très très rarement. *Il se définit comme une personne sarcastique, et pense que cela vient de ce qu'il a enduré plus jeune. *Il a une voiture bleue. *Il adore ses lamas. *Il est accroc à Instagram. *Il dit détester se regarder à la télévision. Ses hobbies *Il est plutôt bon dans la pratique du Saï (épées courtes) comme il l'a démontré sur un plateau télé lors d'une interview. Il était d'ailleurs en train de s'entraîner avec dans son salon quand sa mère lui a annoncé qu'il était inscrit au casting de Glee. *Ses livres préférés sont les Harry Potter ''et il lit beaucoup de biographies et de livres de la littérature classique. *C'est un fan de ''Harry Potter et de la comédie musicale A Very Potter Musical, écrite et interprétée pour le rôle de Harry Potter par Darren Criss. Il aime particulièrement le duo entre Voldemort et Quirrell et Lauren Lopez, la fille qui joue Malfoy. S'il était un sorcier, il pense que son caractère l'enverrait à Serdaigle. *S'il pouvait être un personnage dans Harry Potter, il adorait être George Weasley, un des jumeaux Weasley parce qu'ils passent du bon temps, et qu'ils rigolent beaucoup. Il ne voudrait absolument pas être Harry parce que c'est un garçon qui subit trop de stress. *Il adore les comédies musicales Wicked (la première qu'il ait vue et dont il est totalement obsédé) et Rent. *Il adorerait faire partie de la comédie musicale Next To Normal, et pense que Kurt préférerait lui une version entièrement masculine de Wicked (ce dont il ne serait pas contre non plus). *Les sept choses qu'il ferait avant de mourir seraient : un saut en parachute, apprendre à faire un flip arrière, du deltaplane, un saut à l'élastique, aller dans une école de trapèze, faire de la plongée et obtenir le record du monde de tours sur Space Mountain. *Quand il a du temps libre, son activité préférée consiste à prévoir ce qu'il va faire ensuite. *Il a visité Madrid, Londres, Paris et il dit qu'il ne pourra jamais aller assez à Versailles. Il adorerait prendre une photo avec Nessie sur le Loch Ness, aller skier dans les Alpes suisses, de préférence dans la région de Zermatt près du Mattherhorn, passer du temps dans la Forêt Noire (Allemagne), voir le château Neuschwanstein (château de plus célèbre d'Allemagne qui a inspiré celui de la Belle au Bois Dormant et est devenu le logo de Disney), Shoenbrun Palace (Autriche) et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. *C'est un grand fan d'Oprah Winfrey, il regrette cependant d'être devenu accro la dernière saison de l'émission. *Ses influences littéraires sont Jennifer Saunders, John Hughs, Diablo Cody, Tina Fey, Woody Allen... *Ses derniers plaisirs coupables ont été de la nourriture, des sitcoms anglais et de la mauvaise téléréalité. *Il grimpe partout, y compris aux arbres et sur les immeubles du faux New York des studios Paramount. *Il est accro au jeu de smartphone Angry Birds depuis que ses co-stars l'ont converti. (Tina elle-aussi y est accro, dans "Come-Back"). Il a déclaré ne pas avoir dormi les quatre jours après l'avoir téléchargé. *Son premier coup de cœur pour un personnage télé était le Power Ranger rose. *Sur son iPod on peut trouver les Black Eyed Peas, Lady Gaga, des classiques de Broadway et beaucoup de musiques de film. *Il adore les lunettes Prada. *Son magasin préféré est "Target". *Il était au lycée quand High School Musical est sorti, et il dit qu'il n'y a rien qu'il déteste plus que ça. *La première fois qu'il est allé à New York pour retrouver Lea Michele et Jenna Ushkowitz après le tournage du pilote de la série, il a détesté la ville et l'a trouvé horriblement oppressante. Il a depuis appris à l'aimer et y retourne régulièrement avec plaisir. *Toujours lors de ce premier séjour à New York, il a vu sept comédies musicales en six jours, dont plusieurs fois Spring Awakening (l’Éveil du Printemps) dans laquelle jouent Lea, Jenna et Jonathan. *Sa comédie musicale préférée est Sweeney Todd. '' Son enfance *Quand il était petit il était fasciné par les couleurs de la Roue de la Fortune et pouvait rester des heures à les contempler. *Son premier mot a été "Oprah". Il l'a découvert à 21 ans. *Clovis était l'enfer pour lui, car c'était une ville de " cow-boys", et que sa mère le déguisait. Il passait ensuite des heures à regarder des personnes torturer des vaches. Son adolescence, le lycée *Il a étudié trois ans le français au lycée, même si tout le monde lui disait d'apprendre l'espagnol car c'est une langue plus répandue. Il est content de son choix car il s'est en fait beaucoup plus servi du français (ici une vidéo de Chris qui nous montre ses talents de francophone). *Il a perdu 18 kg en 2007 avant son année de terminale. Il garde un très mauvais souvenir des privations et des deux heures d'exercices physiques quotidiennes qu'il a enduré pour arriver à ce résultat. *Au lycée, il a écrit et mis en scène "Shirley Todd" une version de la comédie musicale ''Sweeney Todd où tous les genres des personnages étaient inversés. Il y jouait Mr Lovett. *Tout comme Kurt, il a été malmené au lycée, mais pas en raison de son homosexualité. On se moquait de lui à cause de sa voix aiguë et du fait qu'il soit omniprésent dans tous les clubs artistiques. Et encore comme Kurt, il s'est vu refuser de chanter "Defying Gravity" parce qu'il était un garçon. Ryan Murphy s'est inspiré de cette anecdote pour l'épisode "Les chaises musicales". *Avant d'être un acteur il travaillait le matin avant les cours comme vendeur dans la cafétéria de son lycée et comme employé chez un teinturier. Les serveuses de la cafétéria était d'ailleurs ses seules amies au lycée, et il est resté en contact avec elles depuis. *Quand il était jeune, ses parents ont voulu le faire monter sur un mouton, mais il a refusé. "Et merci mille fois, parce que si j'avais du monter sur ce mouton, ma crise d'adolescence aurait été si violente qu'à côté la Révolution Française aurait eu l'air d'un pique-nique." *Au lycée, il a gagné de très nombreux titres lors des concours de rhétorique. *Il s'est un jour vengé d'une brute qui le harcelait au lycée en trafiquant son GPS lors d'une course d'orientation. Il l'a envoyé directement dans un tas de fumier. *Quand on lui a demandé s'il voyait son Golden Globe comme une revanche sur ceux qui l'ont harcelé à l'école, il a répondu qu'il pourrait donner une réponse diplomatique mais que... oui, c'est le cas. Ses co-Stars dans Glee ''et autres célébrités *C'est un grand fan de Kristin Chenoweth (April Rhodes dans Glee). Il a pleuré quand elle a chanté "Maybe This Time". *Alors que Darren Criss le décrit comme une "nymphe des bois espiègle", il le décrit lui comme une "nymphe des neiges". *Dans un flash back avec sa mère dans ''Glee, il aimerait qu'elle soit jouée par Amy Adams. Il adore d'ailleurs caster les Hummel. *Il est très proche de Amber Riley dans la vraie vie, tout comme Kurt et Mercedes sont proches dans la série. Il s'entend aussi très bien avec Lea Michele, Dianna Agron, Jane Lynch et plus récemment Ashley Fink. Il considère cette dernière comme une de ses meilleures amies. *S'il devait échanger un jour de sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait Oprah Winfrey. *Il se souvient de sa rencontre avec Lady Gaga comme d'un moment très embarrassant, en partie parce qu'il s'est incliné devant elle sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il lui a sorti quelque chose comme "Aucun des nouveaux artistes aujourd'hui n'a de talent, sauf vous", et qu'il lui a ensuite tenu la main pendant un bon quart d'heure. *Il déclare que s'il devait faire une compétition de chant contre Lea Michele elle gagnerait haut la main. *Avec Lea Michele, ils se surnomment entre eux "Elphaba et Glinda", du nom des deux personnages de Wicked (qu'ils vont d'ailleurs interpréter dans "Les lumières de Broadway" en chantant For Good). Chris préfère néanmoins qu'on l'appelle "Guylinda". *Amber Riley l'a filmé sur un tapis roulant (de gym) et l'a mis sur Twitter, ce qu'il a moyennement apprécié. *A propos de sa rencontre avec Helena Bonham Carter (Harry Potter, Alice Au Pays des Merveilles) lors des Golden Globes, Chris raconte: A chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un (...) pour lequel j'ai profondément de respect, je me comporte comme un idiot... J'ai vu Helena Bonham Carter sur le tapis rouge, et je suis vraiment fan d'elle, j'ai vu tous ses films (...). Elle était l'une des seules personnes que j'étais impatient de voir aux Golden Globes(...). Sur le tapis rouge, je me retourne, elle était là, et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle soit juste derrière moi. Elle me dit: "Oh, bonjour ! " Et je réponds: "AAAH". Et c'est tout ce que je lui ai dit. Ce fut ma rencontre avec Helena Bonham Carter. *Jenna Ushkowitz a déclaré qu'il avait l'esprit le plus rapide qu'elle ait jamais vu. *Il mène contre Lea Michele une constante "loving tackle war" (guerre de tacles affectifs) qui a commencée pendant le pilote de la série et est depuis restée leur secret à tous les deux. Personne d'autre dans l'équipe ne sait ce que cela signifie. En fait, ils s'amusent à se faire peur en s'enlaçant brusquement au moment où l'autre s'y attend le moins (ici). *Il a toujours voulu être Oprah Winfrey, et pense d'ailleurs que tout le monde veut un jour ou l'autre être Oprah Winfrey ou Lady Gaga. *Sa cavalière pour les Golden Globes 2011 était Ashley Fink. *S'il pouvait avoir un rendez-vous avec une célébrité de son choix, il choisirait J.K Rowling, l'auteur d'Harry Potter. *Il a fait la une du magazine "Entertainment Weekly" avec Jane Lynch de la semaine du 30 juin 2012. Ce numéro est consacré aux célébrités qui ont fait leur "coming-out". Célébrité, Awards *Il n'a jamais voulu être célèbre, seulement respecté. *Il n'a aucun souvenir de son discours des Golden Globes et se souvient seulement d'avoir rejoint la scène en faisant très attention pour ne pas trébucher. Il s'excuse pour sa voix suraiguë à cause de l'émotion, et est content d'avoir fait partie du club de rhétorique au lycée. Il dit que sans ça il aurait sûrement fait un discours en espagnol ou autre chose de complètement fou, à cause du stress. *Il dit s'être entraîné aux discours de remerciements pour son futur Oscar durant toute son enfance, utilisant sa figurine Wolverine en guise de micro. *Son twitter est l'un des plus suivis du show-business. *Sa première grosse dépense depuis le début de sa célébrité à été l'embauche d'un comptable. *La dernière fois qu'il a tapé son nom sur Google, au début de la saison 1, il a été tellement blessé par les commentaires négatifs et insultants dont il faisait l'objet qu'il a décidé de ne plus jamais réessayer. *Il dit avoir mis son Golden Globe derrière une glace résistante aux balles, des lasers, des canons automatiques et deux énormes gardes du corps. *Un jour il est resté 20 minutes dans un ascenseur que des fans hystériques avaient réussi à coincer. *Il n'utilise jamais sa célébrité pour avoir des billets pour les spectacles qui sont complets, parce qu'il déteste être harcelé par les fans pendant la soirée. *Il plaisante en racontant que ses co-stars ne l'invitent pas quand ils sortent, parce que contrairement à eux, il n'arrive pas à passer inaperçu (il suffit qu'il parle pour que tout le monde le reconnaisse). *Il dit que les fans qui l'abordent sont surtout des pères de familles qui sont très protecteurs envers lui. *Il a été terrifié par les fans hystériques du tournage de "Les lumières de Broadway". Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un Beatles, mais il avait aussi l'impression d'être à une exécution publique, car la foule hurlait et ils ne savaient pas si ces cris étaient positifs ou négatifs. *Il est nominé au Shorty Awards, dans la catégorie acteur, la cérémonie a eu lieu le 8 avril 2013 à New York. (source) *Il n'était pas présent au Teen Choice Awards 2013. Sa carrière *Il n'a jamais pris un seul cours de comédie. *Il a commencé à auditionner pour des rôles en seconde et a rejoint Glee durant son premier semestre de fac à Fresno. *Quand on lui dit que les rôles qui lui seront proposés seront sans doute des rôles de personnages gays, il répond qu'il n'a certes pas le physique pour jouer le premier rôle d'une comédie romantique, mais que ce n'est pas son but. Il insiste aussi sur le fait qu'il trouve que c'est une erreur d'attendre que les rôles soient proposés, qu'il faut aller les chercher soi-même. *Il a réalisé que sa vie n'allait plus jamais être la même quand il a passé les portes des Studios Paramount et qu'une place de parking l'attendait. *Il adorerait faire du doublage de dessin animé, notamment une otarie dans Némo 2. *Après Glee, il se voit bien réaliser un film et pense qu'il finira à Broadway si les gens n'en ont pas trop marre de lui. *S'il n'avait pas fait Glee, il serait certainement à UCLA ou CAL State Fullerton. Ou encore en train de "terroriser Clovis (sa ville natale) avec ses grandes idées et sa voix aigüe." *S'il retourne à l'école, ce sera pour devenir ingénieur chez Disney. *Il a écrit son premier livre en 2011 et il est publié le 17 juillet 2012 aux Etats-Unis sous le nom de "The Land of Stories". *Le 06 juin 2012, il est le maître de cérémonie au "Children Book and Author Breakfast" à la BookExpo America. Il a ensuite dédicacé en avant première son livre "The Land of Stories". *Le 18 Juin 2012, il fut un des présentateurs au 2nd Choice Television Award. *Le 23 juin 2012, il était présent à Anaheim en Californie à l'American Library Association Annual Conference and Exhibition (21 au 26 juin). *Le 25 Juillet 2012, son livre "The Land of Stories" a atteint la première place des ventes dans le New York Times Best Seller's List. *''Struck By Lightning : The Carson Philips Journal'', un livre adapté de son film Struck By Lightning, est sorti en 2012. *Il a commencé l'enregistrement de la version audio de son livre Struck By Lightning. *La société de diffusion Eurozoom a acheté les droits en langue française de son film Struck By Lighting.(source) *Son film Struck By Lighting s'est classé n°14 dans les téléchargements sur iTunes le 19 decembre 2012. (iTunes) (source) et premier dans la section des films sur iTunes (source). Le DVD de ce film est sorti le 21 mai 2013 aux États-Unis. (amazon) *Il pense que sans le succès de Glee, son film "Struck" n'aurait pas pu se faire. (source) *Le second tome de "The Land Of Stories : The Enchantress Returns est sorti le 6 aout 2013,(source) ainsi qu'un audio-book disponible en téléchargement le 6 août 2013 et en version CD le 15 septembre.(source) (source) *Les places pour l'avant première de "Struck" à Paris se sont vendues en 10 minutes. (source). Vous trouverez ici Source les critiques de la presse française sur son film. *Il va écrire et produire un film pour la chaine Disney Channel appelé "The Little Leftover Witch".(source) *Il était présent le lundi 5 août lors de "HuffPostLIVE" ainsi que dans l'émission "The Morning Jolt with Larry Flick", le mardi 6 août 2013 dans l'émission "Good Morning America", le jeudi 8 août 2013 à l’émission "Live with Kelly and Michael". Il y a fait la promotion du second tome de "The Land of Stories". *Le 10 août, il a eu une tournée de dédicaces aux U.S.A. pour son livre "The Land of Stories 2" d'environs 7 dates. (source) *Il a été demandé à plusieurs reprises pour se produire à Broadway mais il a refusé car il n'a pas le temps. (source) *TLOS 2 a atteint la 2 place des ventes dans le New York Times Best Seller's Liste. Son premier livre est toujours dans la liste à la 10 place. (source) Sa famille *Sa mère, Karyn Colfer, adore qu'il soit malade parce que ce sont les seuls moments en dehors de Noël et de Thanksgiving où il rentre chez lui. Il la soupçonne d'ailleurs d'empoisonner ses gâteaux pour qu'il tombe malade. *Sa petite sœur, Hannah (qui est atteinte d'une maladie mentale) ne saisit pas du tout le fait qu'il soit célèbre et s'endort systématiquement quand elle le voit à l'écran, même si l'épisode est centré sur lui (en revanche elle est folle de Mark Salling). Elle se fiche de savoir qu'il a eu un Golden Globe et ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens veulent prendre des photos avec lui. Il dit qu'elle lui permet de garder les pieds sur terre. *Chris a refusé que ses parents interviennent lorsqu'il fut victime d'intimidation à l'école car il estimait que cela allait aggraver les choses. Il restait discret et ne se mêlait d'aucune histoire mais il ne laissait pas faire. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien complet de ses parents. (Déclaration de Karyn Colfer) Autres﻿ *Il trouve qu'il ressemble à Pinocchio, et c'est un rôle qu'il veut absolument jouer avant de mourir.﻿ *Il a la phobie des souris. En avril 2011, lorsqu'une d'elles est apparue sur le plateau du tournage, il a quitté le tournage en compagnie de Lea Michele et Heather Morris. Ils ont réintégré le plateau uniquement lorsqu'ils ont été assurés que la souris était partie. *Dans dix ans, il s'imagine en train d'essayer de convaincre un videur qu'il a trente ans et pas treize. *Contrairement à ses co-stars il a une peur bleue de se faire tatouer même s'il aime beaucoup le résultat. Il se fait des tatouages éphémères pour les grandes occasions. *Il est le deuxième membre de Glee a avoir atteint le million d'abonnements à son Twitter (la première fut Lea Michele, le troisième fut Cory Monteith, la quatrième fut Dianna Agron et le cinquième fut Darren Criss). *S'il avait un don surnaturel, ce serait la télékinésie (faculté de faire bouger des objets par la pensée). *Il se compare souvent à un lama. *Il a une querelle avec la L.A. Unified School District parce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de l'appeler pour lui dire que sa fille ne va pas en cours. *En mai 2011, il s'est classé 3ème au classement des personnalités les plus sexy par l'AfterElton.com. *Il a déclaré lors d'une interview politique qu'il trouvait ironique que des politiciens républicains qui ne croient pas en lui ni en ses droits (en tant qu'homosexuel) viennent lui demander des photos et des autographes en lui assurant qu'ils adorent la série. * La première fois qu'il a dû prendre un taxi à New York, il était terrifié parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Il a demandé au personnel de l'hôtel d'en arrêter un pour lui. Depuis, il prend toujours un taxi même pour faire quelques centaines de mètres, parce qu'il est sûr que personne ne le suit. *Après une semaine de représentations à Londres pour le Glee Live 2011, il est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était le 7ème sur la liste des prétendants au trône d'Angleterre. *Il se déclare absolument incapable de rapper. *Il y eut une fausse rumeur qui a circulé à son compte comme quoi il aurait été renversé par un camion de fruit, ce qu'il trouve beaucoup moins glamour que toutes les autres rumeurs (relations amoureuses,...) concernant le reste du cast. *Il a vu le dernier Harry Potter et a avoué avoir pleuré devant. *Il a adopté un chat, appelé Brian, qui a 8 ans et qui vient du refuge "West Valley Animal Shelter". Il encourage d'ailleurs les gens à en adopter. *Il se réjouit de l'annonce favorable du président américain Barack Obama au sujet du mariage homosexuel. *Pour ses 22 ans, il a organisé une fête sur le thème des Pirates. *Le site AfterElton a publié son classement 2012 des 100 hommes les plus sexy. Chris arrive 2ème. L'année dernière il était 3ème. (source). *Lors d'une interview avec Amber Riley il a dit qu'il savait dire "Je suis homosexuel" en français et il a commencé à réciter notre alphabet. *Il est le parrain de l'épisode 11 de la deuxième saison du Glee Project. *Le 19 Août #WeLoveChrisColfer était en tendance mondiale sur Twitter. *Il prend sur lui pour ne pas prendre des leçons de conduite afin d'apprendre à conduire une moto. *Il est classé n°80 des hommes les plus sexy par le magasine Glamour UK. *Il était présent au concert de Madonna eu Staple Center le 10 octobre, où étaient également présents Mark Salling et Darren Criss. *Il était présent au concert de Barbra Streisand avec Lea Michele le 11 novembre 2012 à l'Hollywood Bowl (source). *Chris était présent le 2 décembre 2012 à la soirée Trevor Live, où ont chanté Darren Criss et Naya Rivera. *Il a été élu l'acteur TV le plus sexy par le site AfterElton.(source) *Chris est dans le classement Fobres des moins de 30 ans qui sont impatients de changer le monde dans la catégorie : Hollywood. (source : Forbes) *Il était à Londres et Paris avec Ashley pour les vacances de Noël 2012. *Chris était au Anderson Live, le Vendredi 11 janvier 2013. *Chris est apparu dans le show d'Ellen DeGeneres lundi 21 janvier 2013. *Il était présent au 21ème Gala de la fondation Elton John contre le SIDA, qui a eu lieu le 24 février 2013 après la 85 ème cérémonie des Oscars. (source) *Chris est le gagnant du concours des 100 célibataires gay les plus convoités (The 100 Most Eligible Bachelors) en 2013 élu par le magasine OUT, (Source) (source). *Il était sur la liste des finalistes des Shorty Awards dans la catégorie "Auteurs". Il est arrivé 2 .(source) (source 2) *Lors d'une interview dans "One", il déclare que 95 % de ses fans sont des filles, dont 90 % sont hétéros et veulent l'épouser et le convertir à l’hétérosexualité. Il pense que c'est très flatteur mais surtout irréaliste. *Il était présent, ainsi que Jane Lynch, Matthew Morrison, Darren Criss, Lea Michele, Kevin McHale et Jenna Ushkowitz au Fox "UpFront" qui a eu lieu le 13 mai 2013 à New-York. *Il était présent à la première de "Annie" spectacle avec Jane Lynch à Broadway le 16 mai 2013. *Il a été interviewé par le site "Allociné" pour la promotion de "Struck". (vidéo) *Il était présent le mercredi 12 juin 2013 à l'émission de Jean-Marc Morandini, "Vous êtes en direct". (vidéo) *Il était présent sur la radio NRJ chez Cauet le jeudi 13 juin 2013. (source) (interview) *Il était à la radio Virgin Radio dans Le Lab le vendredi 14 juin 2013 entre 20h et minuit. (source) *Il était présent le samedi 15 juin à la FNAC des Ternes à Paris, pour la dédicace de son livre "Struck". *Il est classé 3 par le site "The Blacklot.com" parmi les 100 hommes les plus "hot" de 2013.(source) *Il a participé le 9 juillet 2013 au relais "Course Of The Force", pour l'association "Make-A-Wish". Il s'agissait du transport d'un sabre laser sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Le relais est partit du Skywalker Ranch à San Francisco le 9 juillet pour se terminer à San Diego le 16 juillet lors du Comic Con International. (source 1)(source 2) (source 3) *Il était présent au concert de Beyoncé ainsi que Kevin McHale, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Dominic Barnes, Grant Gustin, Lea Michele et Cory Monteith qui a eu lieu à Los Angeles au Staples Center le 01 juillet 2013. *Il est classé 4 par le site "Vanity Fair" parmis les Top 10 des meilleurs acteurs de moins de 30 ans. (source) Galeries Chris 01.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 02.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 03.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 04.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 05.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 06.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 07.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 08.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 09.jpg|H Magazine (2009) Chris 11.jpg|Roger Erickson (2010) Chris 12.jpg|Blackbook Magazine (2010) Chris 13.jpg|Rolling Stones 2010 Chris 14.jpg|Rolling Stones (2010) Chris 15.jpg|Emmy Magazine (2010) Chris 16.jpg|Fox Fresh (2010) Chris 17.jpg|Giorgio Armani’s Frames of Life (2011) Chris 18.jpg|People's Choice Awards (2011) Chris 19.jpg|People's Choice Awards (2011) Chris 20.jpg|Teen Vogue (Septembre 2011) FNO.jpg|Promotion pour la "Fashion Night Out" (2011) Chris 1 (2012).jpg|Photoshoot (2012) Chris 2 (2012).jpg|Photoshoot (2012) Chris 3 (2012).jpg|Photoshoot (2012) Chris 4 (2012).JPG|Photoshoot (2012) Chris 5 (2012).JPG|Photoshoot (2012) Chris_Tribeca19.jpg|Au TriBeCa Film Festival (2012) Chris_Tribeca20.jpg|Au TriBeCa Film Festival (2012) Chris_Tribeca21.jpg|Au TriBeCa Film Festival (2012) Chris_Tribeca22.jpg|Au TriBeCa Film Festival (2012) Chris_Tribeca23.jpg|Au TriBeCa Film Festival (2012) Chris_Tribeca24.jpg|Au TriBeCa Film Festival (2012) Chris_Tribeca25.jpg|Au TriBeCa Film Festival (2012) Chris_117.jpg Chris_116.jpg chris 57.jpg Chris_118.jpg Chris_119.jpg Chris_120.jpg Chris_121.jpg Chris_122.jpg Chris_123.jpg Chris_124.jpg Chris 211.jpg Chris 212.jpg Chris 213.jpg Chris 214.jpg Chris 215.jpg Chris 216.jpg Chris 217.jpg Chris 218.jpg Chris 219.jpg Chris 220.jpg Chris_129.jpg Chris-VF_TriBeCa.jpg|Portrait à l'occasion du TriBeCa Film Festival par Vanity Fair Chris 235.jpg|Photoshoot pour le "Time 100" Chris 241.jpg Chris 242.jpg Chris 243.png Chris 235.png|Photoshoot pour Mr Porter (juillet 2012) Chris 236.png|Photoshoot pour Mr Porter (juillet 2012) Chris 237.jpg|Photoshoot pour Mr Porter (juillet 2012) Chris 238.jpg|Photoshoot pour Mr Porter (juillet 2012) Chris 239.jpg|Photoshoot pour Mr Porter (juillet 2012) Chris 240.jpg|Photoshoot pour Mr Porter (juillet 2012) Fox Campaign 7.jpg|Fox Campaign shoot (22 juillet 2012) Fox Campaign 8.jpg|Fox Campaign shoot (22 juillet 2012) Chris photoshoot.jpg|Fox Campaign shoot (22 juillet 2012) Fox photoshoot 02.jpg|Fox Campaign Shoot 2012 Fox photoshoot 03.jpg|Fox Campaign Shoot 2012 Fox photoshoot 04.jpg|Fox Campaign Shoot 2012 chris 520.jpg|The Icon Mag - 2012 chris 521.jpg|The Icon Mag - 2012 chris 633.jpg Chris 680.png|New York Times - decembre 2012 - Promotion de son film Chris 681.jpg Chris 718.jpg Chris 717.jpg Chris 716.jpg Chris 715.jpg Chris 714.jpg Chris 713.jpg Chris 712.jpg Chris 711.jpg Chris 710.jpg 12-13 - 01.jpg Chris 710.png Chris 732.png|ICON MAG Chris 740.png Chris 739.jpg Chris 738.png Chris 737.png Chris 735.png Chris 734.jpg Chris 750.jpg Chris 761.jpg Chris 760.jpg Chris 759.png Chris 758.jpg Chris 757.jpg Chris 756.jpg Chris 755.jpg Chris 754.jpg Chris 753.jpg Chris 752.png Chris 751.jpg Chris 762.jpg Chris 766.jpg Chris 765.jpg Chris 764.jpg Chris 763.jpg Chris 780.jpg Chris 781.jpg Chris 782.jpg Chris 783.jpg Chris 784.png Chris 790.jpg Chris 789.jpg Chris 788.jpg Chris 787.jpg Chris 786.jpg Chris 785.jpg Fox Campaign 7.jpg|Fox Campaign shoot (22 juillet 2012) Fox Campaign 8.jpg|Fox Campaign shoot (22 juillet 2012) Chris photoshoot.jpg|Fox Campaign Shoot Fox photoshoot 02.jpg|Fox Campaign Shoot 2012 Fox photoshoot 03.jpg|Fox Campaign Shoot 2012 Fox photoshoot 04.jpg|Fox Campaign Shoot 2012 Chris 300.jpg|2013 Chris 299.jpg|2013 Chris 1016.jpg Chris 1015.jpg Lea & Chris Emmy.jpg|Avec Lea aux Emmy Awards (2010) Chris 41.jpg|Sur la tournée, pendant Single Ladies (2010) Chris 21.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Chris 23.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) ChrisRyan.jpg|Golden Globes, avec Ryan Murphy (2011) Chris 24.jpg|Gala du Times (2011) Chris 25.jpg|Golden Globes, avec Amber et Ashley (2011) Darren 140.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Chris 26.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Chris 27.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Chris 28.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 147.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 148.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Chris 29.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Chris 30.jpg|Au Primetime Creative Emmy Awards (2011) Chris 31.jpg|Au Primetime Creative Emmy Awards (2011) Chris 32.jpg|Sur le tournage de la troisième saison (2011) Chris 33.jpg|FOX's Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) Chris 34.jpg|FOX's Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) Chris 36.JPG|FOX's Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) Jane 41.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Chris 37.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Chris 38.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Chris 39.jpg|Invité chez Piers Morgan (mai 2011) Chris 285.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Chris 287.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Chris 288.jpg|Emmy Awards (2011) Chris Glee Tour 1.png|Glee Tour (2011) Chris 204.jpg|Fox Winter TCA (2012) Chris 205.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Chris 206.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Chris 71.jpg|Kid's Choice Awards (2012) Chris 290.jpg|Kid's Choice Awards (2012) Chris 291.jpg|Avec Kelly Osbourne, Kid Choice Awards (2012) Chris 293.jpg|Tapis rouge des Kid Choice Awards (2012) Chris 277.jpg|Avec Heidi Klum, Kid's Choice Awards (2012) Chris 278.jpg Chris 279.jpg Chris 282.jpg|Avec Heidi Klum et Selena Gomez, Kid's Choice Awards (2012) Chris 283.jpg|Avec Heidi Klum et Selena Gomez, Kid's Choice Awards (2012) Glee Wrap Party.jpg|Glee Wrap Party (mai 2012 - Twitter de Tim Davis) Glee cast Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 1.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 2.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 3.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 4.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Chris Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Chris_174.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Chris_176.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Chris 40.jpg|Sur le plateau... Chris 43.jpg|Aux People's Choice Awards, roi du bal de promo Chris_143.jpg Chris 44.jpg|Avec Pinocchio Chris 45.jpg|Avec Russell Brand lors d'une première Chris 423.jpg|Avec Russell Brand Chris 46.jpg|Avec sa peluche Chewbacca, Twitter Chris 47.jpg|Avec Lea Michele Chris 48.jpg|Avec Amber Riley Chris 49.jpg|Avec Amber et Heather Chris 50.jpg|Avec Amber lors du Comic-con Chris 51.jpg|Première de Glee Chris 52.jpg|Livre de lycée ! Dianna_202.jpg|Avec Lea et Dianna lors de son 20e anniversaire Dianna_203.jpg|Avec Lea et Dianna lors de son 20e anniversaire Chris 209.jpg|Avec Lea lors de son 20e anniversaire ChrisC (10).jpg|Avec Amber ChrisC (5).jpg|Avec Amber PCA1.jpg|Aux People's Choice Awards avec Cory et Jane Whip It.jpg|Avec Dianna Agron à la première de Whip It ! Chris 210.jpg|Déguisé en "Los Angeles" pour Halloween 2010 Lea Chris White House.jpg|Avec Lea Michele à la Maison Blanche Chris Max.jpg|Avec Max Adler ChrisAshley.jpg|Aux Golden Globe 2011, avec Ashley Fink Chris Lea Glee Tour.jpg|Avec Lea et Amber lors du Glee Tour chris-colfer-young-kurt.png|Avec Adam Kolkin, alias Mini-Kurt KlaineStar.jpg|Avec Darren Criss Chris & Dianna.jpg Chris 223.jpg|Aux Golden Globe 2011 Chris 225.jpg|Aux Golden Globe 2011 SBL.jpg|Cast de Struck By Lightning (twitter de Rebel Wilson) struck by ligtning.jpg|Promo Struck By Lightning Chris_61.jpg|A l'avant première de Struck By Lightning Chris 294.jpg|Avant première de Struck By Lightning Chris 295.jpg|Avant première de Struck By Lightning Chris 296.jpg|Avant-première de Struck By Lightning Chris 297.jpg|Avant-première de Struck by Lightning Chris 298.jpg|Struck By Lightning Chris_86.jpg|Tournage de Struck By Lightning Chris_114.jpg|Tournage de "Struck By Lightning" Chris 299.JPG|Avec le cast de Struck By Lightning Chris 300.JPG|Avec Polly Bergen Chris 301.jpg|Avant-première de Struck By Lightning au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris 302.jpg|Avant-première de Struck By Lightning au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris 306.jpg|Avant-première de Struck By Lightning au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris 309.jpg|Avant-première de Struck By Lightning au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris_Tribeca10.jpg|Avant-première de Struck By Lightning au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris_Tribeca11.jpg|Avant-première de Struck By Lightning au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris_Tribeca13.jpg|Avant-première de Struck By Lightning au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris_Tribeca15.jpg|Au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris_Tribeca29.jpg|Au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris_Tribeca30.jpg|Au TriBeCa Film Festival Chris 232.jpg|Roberto Aguire, Emma Watson & Chris à l'after-party du festival de Tribeca Struck by the lightining.jpg|Struck By Lightning V9jlj.jpg|''Village People version Glee'' (Twitter de Mark) Gray colfer pearce.jpg|Avec Lindsay Pearce et Caden Michael Gray Chris 227.jpg|Sur le tournage de l'épisode 9 saison 3 (twitter de Colfer) chris andy cohen.jpg|''Watch What Happens Live (Twitter d'Andy Cohen)'' Chris_Jane_SagAwards.jpg|Aux SAG Awards avec Jane Lynch Chris 228.jpg|Sag Awards 2012 THR.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter (janvier 2012) Chris 229.jpg|Chris à "The Elton John AIDS Foundation Academy Awards" Chris_Ashley_EJAIDS02.jpg|A l'Elton John AIDS Foundation Academy Awards avec Ashley Chris Lauren EJAIDS.jpg|Elton John AIDS Foundation Academy Awards avec Ashley Chris.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" Chris 8.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" avec George Clooney, Brad Pitt et Matthew Morrison Chris_prop8.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "8" Proposition 8 équipe.jpg|Représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" Chris 53.JPG|Tournage de l'épisode de Noël à Dalton Chris 54.jpg|Studio d'enregistrement Chris 55.jpg|Chris et Naya sur le tournage Chris_56.jpg|Chris à une cérémonie Chris_Tour2011.jpg|Durant le Glee Tour 2011 Chris_60.jpg Chris_64.jpg|''Watch What Happens Live'' Ashley 30.jpg|Avec Ashley Fink à l'After party de "New year's Eve" Chris_kevinNYE06.jpg|Avec Kevin McHale à l'After party de "New year's Eve" Chris_Lea_KevinNYE01.jpg|Avec Lea Michele et Kevin McHale à l'After party de "New year's Eve" Chris_Lea_KevinNYE02.jpg|Avec Lea Michele et Kevin McHale à l'After party de "New year's Eve" Chris_LeaNYE05.jpg|Avec Lea Michele à l'After party de "New year's Eve" Chris_Grease.jpg|Sur le tournage de Summer Nights Chris_AHSPremiere02.jpg|Avant première d' American Horror History Chris_ASHPremiere03.jpg|Avant première d' American Horror History Chris_GLEE300_03.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee Chris_Kevin_Darren_GLEE300_04.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee avec Kevin McHale et Darren Criss Chris_Kevin_Darren_GLEE300_06.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee avec Kevin McHale et Darren Criss Chris_Kevin_GLEE300_05.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee avec Kevin McHale Chris_Jane_Emmy2011_03.jpg|Cérémonie des Emmy Awards 2011 avec Jane Lynch Chris_FoxFall01.jpg|Cérémonie Fox's Fall 2011 Chris_Lea_Zooey_FoxFall02.jpg|Fox's Fall 2011 avec Lea Michele et Zooey Deschanel Chris 70.jpg Chris & Darren.jpeg|Dans les coulisses de la tournée avec Darren Chris & Darren 1.jpg|Dans les coulisses de la tournée avec Darren Bravo Media.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Bravo Media 1.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Bravo Media 2.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Bravo Media 5.jpg|Chaîne "Bravo Media" pour l'émission "GLEE to the INSIDE THE ACTOR'S STUDIO" Chris 73.jpg|Dans les coulisses de la tournée à Londres Chris 231.jpg|Brian, le chat (Twitter de Chris) Chris_ArielWinter.jpg|Avec Ariel Winter Chris_PeterFacinelli.jpg|Avec Peter Facinelli Chris_SingALong_01.jpg Chris_SingALong_02.jpg Chris_SingALong_03.jpg Chris_74.jpg|Avec Amber Chris_78.jpg|Représentation d'une pièce de théâtre étant plus jeune Chris_81.jpg Chris_82.jpg|Avec Jenna Ushkowitz et Amber Riley Chris_84.jpg Chris_87.png Chris_88.jpg Chris_90.png Chris_95.jpg|Avec Darren Criss Chris_103.jpg Chris_108.png Chris_110.jpg Chris 112.jpg Chris_113.jpg Chris 233.jpg Darren & Chris Warblers.jpg Chris_115.jpg Chris_134.jpg Chris_137.png Chris_141.jpg Chris_144.jpg Chris_145.jpg Chris_146.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Glee" (Saison 1) Chris_147.jpg Chris_155.jpg Chris_159.jpg Chris_160.jpg Chris_164.jpg|Avec Lea Michele Chris_170.jpg|Avec Mike O'Malley aux GLAAD Awards Chris_177.jpg Chris 234.jpg Chris_179.jpg Chris_181.jpg Chris 182.jpg|Fête de "Cinco de Mayo" avec le cast de Glee (mai 2012) Chris 241.JPG Chris 244.JPG Chris 246.JPG Darren 230.jpg|Fox Star Party (2010) Chord 85.jpg Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox UpFront (New York - mai 2012) Chris_183.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Chris_189.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Chris_191.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Chris_192.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Chris_193.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Chris_203.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Chris, Naya & Darren Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Chris Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Chris & Naya Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 2.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 3.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 4.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 5.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 6.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Chris bday.jpg|Son anniversaire (mai 2012) Chris bday 5.jpg|Son anniversaire avec Darren, Mia & Max (mai 2012) Chris 501.jpg|Avec Ryan Murphy (2010) Chris bday 6.jpg|Son anniversaire (mai 2012) Chris bday 8.jpg|Pour ses 19 ans (Twitter de Cory) 205 Chris.jpg|Maquillage, Rocky Horror Glee Show Chris 251.jpg|Twitter (mai 2012) Chris Bday 9.jpg chris 252.jpg|Screen Actors Guild Award 2009 Chris 254.jpg|Durant le tournage avec Dianna Agron Chris 255.jpg|Avec Lea Michele, 63 rd Primetime Award (Los-Angeles) Chris 256.jpg|Avec Gwynrth Paltrow , 63rd primetime Emmy Award (Los-Angeles) Chris 258.png|Dans les coulisses avec Heather Chris 259.png|Dédicace en avant première de son livre (06 juin 2012) Chris 262.png|Dédicace en avant première de son livre, New York, 06 juin 2012 Chris 264.png|Maitre de cérémonie au 'BEA Children's book and Author Breakfast, New York (06 juin 2012) Chris 270.png Chris 265.jpg|New York, 06 juin 2012 Chris 271.jpg Chris 273.jpg Chris 274.jpg Chris 276.jpg|Durant le tournage Chris 415.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Complètement Gaga" saison 1 Chris 416.png|Sur le tournage de "Les lumières de Broadway" Saison 2 Chris 417.jpg Chris 424.jpg|Avec sa mère et sa soeur Chris 425.png|Avec sa soeur Chris 426.png|Avec ses parents et sa soeur chris 427.jpg|23 juin 2012, Anahiem, Californie. chris 428.jpg|Avec Ashley Fink-Juillet 2012 Chris 429.jpg|Avec Zooey Deschanel au "Broadcast Television Journalists Association Second Annual Critics' Choice Awards" (18 juin 2012) Chris colfer.jpg|Durant la tournée promotionnel de son livre - Juillet 2012 Fox Campaign 8.jpg|Fox Campaign shoot (22 juillet 2012) Fox Campaign 7.jpg|fox campaign shoot (22 juillet 2012) Chris teen choice award.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Chris & demi lovato.jpg|Avec Demi Lovato Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Teen-colfer1.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Chris 430.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Chris 10.jpg|Durant la tournée promotionnel de son livre - 26 juillet 2012 Chris.png|Fox All Party (juillet 2012) Mark chris harry.jpg|Mark, Chris et Harry Chris colfer000.jpeg|Avec son chat Brian - Twitter de Chris- 02/08/2012 chris colfer00.jpg|Avec ses parents et sa soeur 264849 271236009646969 56206959 n.jpg|Chris durant "Born Is Way" (2011) chris 500.jpg|Dans Russel Fish chris 501.png|Sur le tournage de son film Struck by Lighting chris 502.jpg|sur le Glee-Set - 28/09/2012 Glee cast-01.jpg|Le Glee-Cast Glee-Premiere 04.jpg Glee-Premiere 03.jpg Fox campaign draw 03.jpg Chris 602.jpg|A la première de American Horror Story Chris 600.jpg SBL01.jpg|Version définitive de son livre Struck By Lightning Tournage00.jpg|Sur le tournage avec Lea - Twitter de Brad - 22/10/12 403 51.jpg|Tournage de "Makeover" avec Lea Michele chris 630.jpg|Avec Ashley et des amis pour sculptés des citrouilles SoiréeHR09.jpg SoiréeHR07.jpg|Avec Bebe Wood (The New Normal) SoiréeHR03.jpg SoiréeHR02.jpg SoiréeHR.jpg Chris 420.jpg|Halloween 2012 -Llamanator Chris 550.jpg|Halloween 2012 Chris 606.jpg Chris 605.jpg|Halloween 2012 avec Ashley (twitter de Ashley) Chris 607.jpg 410-04.jpg|Sur le tournage de glee Chris 523.jpg|le 11/11/12 au concert de Barbra Streisand avec Lea Michele chris 652.jpg chris 653.jpg Amber 503.png|Coton Club Parade - 1711/12 Amber 500.jpg chris 625.jpg|Coton Club Parade - 17/11/12 410-54.jpg 410-46.jpg Chris 632.jpg Chris 631.jpg chris 634.jpg|24/11/12 - dédicasse de son 2nd livre chris 635.jpg chris 636.jpg|Avec ses parents et sa soeur à la dédicasse de son livre chris 637.jpg|Chris et Sarah Jessica Parker Chris 648.jpg Chris 647.jpg Chris 646.jpg Chris 645.jpg Chris 644.jpg Chris 642.jpg Tim 7.jpg Trevorlive28.jpg Trevorlive11.jpg Trevorlive07.jpg Trevorlive06.jpg Trevorlive05.jpg Trevorlive03.jpg TL 09.jpg TL 07.jpg Chris 650.jpg chris 671.jpg|15/12/12 Chris 672.jpeg|twitter de Chris - 15/12/12 Chris 682.jpg|avec sa soeur et son père Chris 683.jpg|Chris avec sa mère et sa soeur - Twitter Karyn Colfer Pauley.jpg|Au Trevor Project avec Ashley Fink et Pauley Perrette Chris 684.jpg Chris 701.jpg Chris 700.jpg Chris 702.jpg Chris 688.png SBL 28.jpg SBL 26.png SBL 19.png SBL 18.jpg SBL 14.jpg SBL 11.jpg SBL 10.jpg SBL 08.jpg SBL 07.jpg SBL 06.jpg SBL 05.jpg SBL 04.jpg SBL 03.jpg SBL 02.jpg SBL 01.jpg SBL 39.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 18.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 17.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 16.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 15.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 13.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 12.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 07.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 06.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 05.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 04.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 03.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 02.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013 - 01.jpg Chris 704.jpg Chris 708.jpg Chris 722.jpg|avec Anderson Cooper Chris 720.jpg|l'affiche française de "Struck by Lightning" ChrisColfer05.jpg|Q&A SBL NY ChrisColfer07.jpg|Q&A SBL- NY Chris 730.jpg|Avec Ellen D. / 21-01-13 chris 00.jpg chris01.jpg Chris 802.jpg Chris 801.jpg Chris 800.jpg Oscar2013 - 15.jpg|Elton John Oscar After Party - 24/02/13 Oscar2013 - 14.jpg Oscar2013 - 12.jpg Oscar2013 - 11.jpg Oscar2013 - 10.jpg Oscar2013 - 08.jpg Oscar2013 - 04.jpg Oscar2013 - 16.jpg Oscar2013 -21.jpg|Avec Lucy Lawless PaleyFest13 - 39.jpg PaleyFest13 - 17.jpg PaleyFest13 - 16.jpg PaleyFest13 - 49.jpg Dot 60.jpg Cast01.jpg Chris 870.png Chris 860.jpg|Avec sa soeur Hannah - twitter de Karyn Colfer Chris 901.jpg|compte instagram Chris - 30/03/13 Chris 902.jpg TLOS2.jpg|La couverture de The Land Of Story 2 Chris 910.jpg|Twitter de Karyn Colfer - 01/04/13 Chris 914.jpg|Version française de "Struck By Lightning" Chris 916.jpg|Cochella (2013) Chris 935.jpg|Cochella (2013) Chris 936.jpg|Cochella (2013) Chris 937.jpg|Cochella (2013) Chris 938.jpg|Cochella (2013) 421 60.jpg|Tournage de "Wonder-ful" (4x21) 421-46.jpg|Tournage de "Wonder-ful" (4x21) 422 68.jpg|Tournage de "All or Nothing" (4x22) 422 70.jpg|Tournage de "All or Nothing" (4x22) 422 71.jpg|Tournage de "All or Nothing" (4x22) 422 117.jpg|Tournage de "All or Nothing" (4x22) Chris 998.jpg Chris 999.jpg Chris 1002.jpg|102.7 KIIS FM' s Wango Tango 2013 - The Home Depot Center - 11/05/13 - Carson, Californie Chris 1000.jpg Glee fam.jpeg|Fox UpFront 2013 chrisclf.jpg Chris-jane.jpg FoxUpFront 30.jpg FoxUpFront 27.jpg FoxUpFront 29.jpg FoxUpFront 19.jpg FoxUpFront 12.jpg FoxUpFront 44.jpg FoxUpFront 43.jpg FoxUpFront 40.jpg FoxUpFront 63.jpg Fox campaign draw 03.jpg|Fox Campaign 2012 Glee-Premiere 42.jpg Glee-Premiere 04.jpg Glee-Premiere 03.jpg Chris 2.jpeg|Avant-première de Annie Chris.jpeg|Avant-première de Annie Ashley 150.jpg Annie 05.jpg Annie 03.jpg Annie 01.jpg Annie.jpeg Annie 2.jpeg Jane 353.jpg Chris L.A..jpeg|Instagram de Chris Chris 1008.jpg|Lors de sa fête d'anniversaire - 25/05/13 Chris 1009.jpg|Son gateau d'anniversaire - 25/05/13 Chris 1010.png Chris 1011.png Chris 1012.jpg Chris 1014.jpg Chris 1019.png Chris 1027.jpg Chris 1020.png Chris 1023.jpg Chris 1024.jpg Chris 1026.jpg Chris 1021.jpg|Lors du Mémorial Day - 26/05/13 Chris 1022.jpg Chris 1025.jpg Chris 1027.png|Source - Meg Doyle - Prise lors du tournage de "The Break-up" Chris 1040.jpg|04/05/13 SBL france.jpeg|affiche du film sur les Champs Elysées Struck.jpeg|Chris avec l'affiche à Paris - Instagram Chris - 12/06/13 Chris 1046.JPG|Lors de son Interview pour AlloCiné - Paris - 12/06/13 Chris 1045.jpg|A son arrivée à l'émission de Morandini - 12/06/13 Chris 1047.jpg|Avec Jean-Marc Morandini - 12/06/13 Chris SBL.jpeg|Struck By Lightning - 12/06/13 - Paris Chris SBL 5.jpeg|Struck By Lightning - 12/06/13 - Paris Chris 1050.jpg|Struck By Lightning - 12/06/13 - Paris Chris SBL 2.jpeg|Struck By Lightning - 12/06/13 - Paris Chris SBL 3.jpeg|Struck By Lightning - 12/06/13 - Paris Chris SBL 6.jpeg|Struck By Lightning - 12/06/13 - Paris SBL 7.jpg|Struck By Lightning - 12/06/13 - Paris SBL 8.jpg|Struck By Lightning - 12/06/13 - Paris SBL 9.jpg|Struck By Lightning - 12/06/13 - Paris Chris 1049.jpg|Struck By Lightning - 12/06/13 - Paris Chris 1048.jpg|Struck By Lightning - 12/06/13 - Paris SBL 010.jpg|Lors des Q&R après la diffusion de "Struck" - 12/06/13 SBL 011.jpg|avec Roberto Aguire, Olivier Martinez, Julie Gayet et Sophie Dulac - 12/06/13 Chris NRJ.jpeg|Durant l'émission de Cauet sur NRJ- 13/06/13 SBL 012.jpg|Avec Cauet - 13/06/13 SBL 014.jpg|Avec Cauet et son équipe - 13/06/13 SBL 015.jpg|Lors du Q&A - 13/06/13 SBL 016.jpg|Virgin Radio - 14/06/13 Chris 1055.jpg|Lors de sa visite au Chateau de Versailles|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/478883714830816555_319363444 Chris 1046.jpg|Lors de la dédicasse de "Struck" - Paris - 15/06/13 DSC_0174.jpg|Dédicace de Struck à la fnac des Ternes. (photo de La nymphe Chris) Chris London.jpeg|Lors de la dédicasse de TLOS et Struck - Londres - 16/06/13 Chris London 2.jpeg Chris 1066.jpg Chris 1060.jpg Chris 1061.jpg Chris 1063.jpg|Lors de l'émission "This Morning" - 16/06/13 Chris 1064.jpg|Highclere Castle / Downton Abbey - Instagram Chris 18/06/13 Chris HP.jpg|19 juin 2013 Chris HP 2.jpg|19 juin 2013 Chris HP 3.jpg|19 juin 2013 Chris HP 9.jpg Chris HP 8.jpg Chris HP 7.jpg Chris HP 6.jpg Chris HP 5.jpg Chris HP 4.jpg Chris 1202.jpg|Soirée Dell pour le concert de Beyonce - 01/07/13 Chris 1201.jpg|Soirée Dell pour le concert de Beyonce - 01/07/13 Chris 1200.jpg|Soirée Dell pour le concert de Beyonce - 01/07/13 Chris 1207.jpg|Avec Will Sherrod - Mendocino Farms - West Hollywood 04/07/13 Chris 1206.jpg|Mendocino Farms - West Hollywood 04/07/13 Chris 1205.jpg|Avec Will Sherrod - Mendocino Farms - West Hollywood 04/07/13 Chris colfer voyage.jpg Chris nemo.jpg|Studio Pixar - 8/07/13 - Instagram Chris Chris Pixar.jpg|Studio Pixar - 8/07/13 - Instagram Chris Chris 1240.jpg|Course of the force - Chris avec Carrie Keagan - 09/07/13 Chris 1241.jpg|Course of the force - 09/07/13 Chris relais.jpg|Course of the force - 09/07/13 - Instagram Chris Chris 1245.jpg|Course of the force - 09/07/13 - Instagram Chris Chris 1250.jpg|Course of the force - 09/07/13 Chris 1249.jpg|Course of the force - 09/07/13 Chris 1248.jpg|Course of the force - 09/07/13 Chris 1247.jpg|Course of the force - 09/07/13 Chris 1246.jpg|Course of the force - 09/07/13 Chris 1256.jpg Chris 1255.jpg Chris 1254.jpg Chris 1253.jpg Chris 1252.jpg Chris 1251.jpg Chris 1255.jpg Chris 1254.jpg Chris 1253.jpg Chris 1252.jpg Chris 1251.jpg TLOF - vf.jpg|Version française de "The Land Of Stories" Chris 1300.jpg|avec Adam Lambert et un membre du groupe semi precious weapons - 27/07/13 Chris 1301.jpg Chris 1400.jpg|Lors de son interview pour EW Radio - 05/08/13 1401.jpg Chris 1406.jpg Chris 1405.jpg|SiriusXM Studios - 05/08/13 - New York Chris 1403.jpg Chris 1408.jpg|Backstage HuffpostLive - 05/08/13 Chris 1409.jpg Chris 1410.jpg Chris 1411.jpg|Dans les backstage de "Good Morning America" - Instagram 06/08/13 Chris 1412.jpg|via People Instagram - 06/08/13 Chris 1415.jpg|"Live with Kelly and Michael" - 07/08/13 Chris 1416.jpg|11 aout 2013. Q&A pour TLOS 2 Chris 1461.jpg|A San Francisco - 16/08/13 Chris 1460.jpg|avec sa soeur Hannah Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Audition Chris Colfer en VO thumb|270px|right|Five questions for 'Glee' star Chris Colfer thumb|left|270px|Chris Colfer gagne le Golden Globe du meilleur second rôle dans une série thumb|right|270px|Pour The Trevor Project thumb|left|270px|Chris fait une démonstration avec des épées Saï thumb|270px|right|Behind the scene Original Song thumb|270px|left|Bande annonce "Struck by Lightning" thumb|right|270px|Fox Lounge avec Lea Michele thumb|left|270 px|Course of the force - 09/07/13 - Instagram Chris en:Chris Colfer es:Chris Colfer it:Chris Colfer de:Chris Colfer Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5